Por siempre y para Siempre
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Él quería un amigo por siempre y para siempre, y ese humano era amable con él.


**Foster´s Home for Imaginary Friends** (_Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios_) es una **serie de ****Craig McCracken.**

Éste es un fic de fan para fans.

Advertencias: Ninguna. Es sencillito y carismático.

Dedicatorias: Eli, ya que siempre te quejas que no escribo y si pido, aquí te va.

* * *

**Por siempre y para Siempre**

Mac arqueó la ceja y se quedó ahí parado no entendiendo, creó una mueca torciendo los labios y terminó por rascarse la barbilla en son pensativo.

–Supongo que es el disfraz más adecuado que pudiste encontrar –comentó por fin y acercándose caminó a su alrededor mientras le observaba minuciosamente–. No esperaba que te conformaras con algo así, pero debo decir que te queda bien.

Mac recién había llegado tras la escuela, medio mundo estaba eutrófico porque se avecinaba el día de Halloween y corrían como locos a sus casas o a las tiendas en busca de disfraces o municiones a juntar. Y en la mansión no era la excepción por retorcido que sonara; cada monstruo imaginario se encontraba arriba y abajo decorando y buscando con qué disfrazarse. Así que sin que le prestaran mucha atención el castaño había pasado de largo en busca de su inseparable amigo con el cual, justo en el tercer piso a medio de un pasillo, se había terminado de topar.

El que estaba ataviado con una sabana encima y un par de hoyitos donde se mostraban los ojos, se movió poquito, más dijo mucho. Mac intentó acercarse pero entonces éste dio un par de pasos hasta a tras y doblando a la izquierda se fue.

–¡Oye!

Y Mac le siguió pero, al dar la vuelta en el pasillo ya no había nadie.

–¿Bloo?

–¡Toma eso y eso! ¡Y eso otro! –Una espadita de madera le picó en las costillas al humano y le hizo girar a ver qué era–. ¡Te asuste! ¡JA! Tengo el mejor disfraz de todos.

–¿Bloo?

–¡No soy Bloo! –el azul se infló–. ¡Mi nombre es el Capitán Blooparrow!

Mac enarcó una ceja y vio a su amigo. Traía un parche sobre un ojos, una barba y bigote mal pintados con plumón, una argolla de clip en un lado de donde se supone iría el oído y un sombrero tipo pirata, además de un cotarrito hecho de bolas de papel mal pegado.

–¿Verdad qué es genial? ¡Sé que te sorprendí! –él parecía muy contento–. Además me ha tomado mucho hacerlo.

–Pero… –Mac miró atrás y luego nuevamente a su amigo, lo meditó y negó–. Bueno, tener dos disfraces también es genial –Ya se imaginaba que con algo tan sencillo como una sábana encima Bloo no podría mantenerse quieto.

/~/Tres días para Halloween/~/

Mac, con un gesto de asco, se limpió una bola de papel mojado que le había golpeado en la mejilla, soltó un quejido de disgusto y se secó la mano contra el pantalón antes de volverse a ajustar la mochila en los hombros. –Comienzo a odiar Halloween –malhumoró dando la vuelta a la derecha rumbo a Foster.

Faltaban cinco días, ¡cinco! _–se lamentó–,_ y todo mundo ya se encontraba alborotado. ¡Y ni decir qué decir de Terrible! Su hermano, si antes estaba desquiciado por hacer maldades, ahora contaba cada día para ver cuál era más malévolo que el anterior con la excusa que el indicado fuera –_Perfectamente horroroso JAJAJAJAJA_ –en sus propias palabras.

Se detuvo con el sentimiento presto que le seguía y se giró. No había nadie. Dio otro paso, uno más y volvió a detenerse. Removió los labios de forma dudosa pensándose una y mil formas de huir si se trataba justo de su hermano o alguno de la escuela que quisiese molestarle y dio otro par de pasos viendo de reojo lo más que podía atrás.

Saltó cuando tras un arbusto se movió algo, y retrocedió asustado. –¿Qui–… ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Y entonces, pasando unos segundos, por fin se asomó quien le seguía, se trataba de alguien vestido con una sábana encima.

–¡Bloo! –primero se molestó pero luego lo analizó–. ¿Bloo? –y terminó acercándose–, ¿qué haces aquí?

No hubo respuesta, excepto un movimiento a un lado y luego a otro como si se meciera. Entonces vino esa voz escalofriante que hasta erizo el vello en la nuca del castaño. –Mac…

–¿Sabes? –sonrió nervioso–, te estás tomando muy enserio ese papel –y se talló los brazos para quitarte esa sensación desagradable–. Sólo por eso, te diré que éste disfraz es mejor que _Blooparrow_.

–¿Mejor?

Mac apretó los dientes y los ojos ante el sonido y se sacudió alejando nuevamente esa sensación. –Definitivamente.

Silencio.

–Ah… –Mac miró alrededor, seguían ahí parados y Bloo no parecía tener intención de moverse–, ¿qué te parece si vamos a casa?

Nuevamente silencio y pasó una mosca frente a los ojos de Mac.

–… –Pateó una piedrecilla y entonces con las manos a las correas en los hombros comenzó a caminar, primero dudoso hasta que vio que Bloo le seguía el paso–. Estás muy extraño hoy. ¿No crees que estás exagerando con eso del disfraz? Entiendo que sea tu primera fiesta de Halloween en Foster pero…

Se quedó a medias y así siguió el camino: en silencio. Cuando estuvieron frente a Foster y ya en la entrada cuando Mac entraba la puerta se abrió repentinamente, era Bloo.

–¿Bloo?

–Ah, ¡Mac! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¡Mira, te hice esto! –y sacó un paliacate mal hecho y un parche–. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Lo he hecho yo solito!

El humano arqueó las cejas y se retiró el parche que el azul le había puesto. –Bloo, ¿cómo es que... –y giró a ver a su lado, ya no había nadie. ¿Se lo estaría imaginando? Negó y miró al otro–. Ahhh, olvídalo. No sé cómo le haces, pero debo decir que hoy me has sorprendido –Y sí, efectivamente lo tenía sorprendido al cambiarse tan rápido y estar en lugares distintos.

Bloo guardó silencio. –Bueno –Entonces se fue tras de Mac y empujándolo por la espalda le instó a pasar–. Ya verás todo lo que he recolectado, te gustará. ¡Vamos a juntar muchos dulces!

/~/Dos días para Halloween/~/

Cuando Mac llegó lo vio ahí, atrás de todos y en la parte más oscura mientras veía fijamente la televisión. Pasaban un programa de fantasmas.

–_¡Es un fantasma, ¡corran!_

–_Pero… Pe–pero…_

_Pero ese fantasma que los seguía se detuvo cabizbajo. –Lo único que yo quiero es un amigo… –tristeó._

–_Si lo que quieres es un amigo, ¡entonces busca un fantasma! –Otro de ellos había aparecido y volaba burlándose de él–. Entiéndelo, un humano huye de nosotros, si quieres un amigo así, deberías primero convertirlo en uno! Jajajaja_

–¿Qué ves?

El aludido giró lentamente y miró al castaño profundamente, antes de regresar la mirada al televisor.

–Ah, ya. No sabía que te gustaban esa clase de películas –Y sacándose una bolsa de gomitas le ofreció, éste tomó una de manera tímida. –. No es mala –Y le miró de reojo preguntándose qué hacia su amigo aún con el disfraz tras dos días, pero lo tomó como que estaba emocionado por la época–. Justo ahí es donde viene lo más tétrico. Timi, no entiende muy bien cómo alguien se convierte en fantasma hasta que llega a…

Mac cerró los ojos y se apretó al de la sábana. Aún, pese a los años, seguía espantándole aquella escena. Gastor, el fantasma que antes se había estado burlando de Timi, le mostraba cómo convertir a un humano en fantasma.

–¡Hey Mac!

El nombrado saltó del susto al sentir a Wildo a un lado justo sobre su hombro y se llevó una mano al pecho intentando normalizarse.

–Wildo…ahh, me has pegado un buen susto.

–Ah…, lo siento. Oye, ¿has visto a Bloo? Hoy le toca limpiar el segundo piso.

–¿Eh? Sí –apuntó a un lado–, él está… –Pero ya no había nadie. Pestañó, miró a los alrededores y enarcó una ceja–. Justo estaba aquí, seguramente al verte huyo, considerando que debe hacer algo. ¡Que vago! Si quieres te ayudo a buscar.

–Gracias.

El rojo agradeció y comenzó a caminar junto con Mac al ala este.

/~/Un día de Halloween/~/

–Oye Bloo, ¡esto está dejando de ser divertido! –Mac estiró los brazos en un ademán de queja mientras espabilaba en dirección al azul y luego apuntaba al candelabro roto en el piso–. Digo, al principio era divertido que te escondieras y todo eso, pero aquello fue muy peligroso. –Desde su llegada temprano se había topado con el Bloofantama y se había ido a esconder, cuando el castaño lo encontraba éste parecía reírse bajito y salía corriendo a otra dirección. Eso le había recordado a aquellos viejos tiempos cuando el azul había recién aparecido en su vida.

–Sí Bloo, Mac pudo salir lastimado –Frankie parecía molesta, era quien había seguido a Mac al verlo tan sospecho como si buscara algo. Pensó que podría ser a Bloo, así que aprovecharía para atraparlo y hacer que el azulito limpiara. Pero por azares del destino le había salvado de aquel accidente cuando vio tambalear el enorme candelabro hasta caer.

–Pero… –El azul miró el piso y les miró, miró el piso y les miró–. ¿De qué hablan? ¿Y qué hace el candelabro roto? El señor conejo se va a enojar mucho con ustedes… –Los miró sospechosamente–, a menos que… ¿Acaso me quieren acusar a mí?

–¿De qué hablas? –Mac pareció molesto–. ¡Fuiste tú quien lo rompió! –Por increíble que aún le pareciera, Mac lo había visto romper la soga que sostenía el enorme objeto.

–¡Claro que no! –y apuntó a Wildo acusadoramente–. Pregúntale a él, he estado todo el día con Wildo encima limpiando el segundo piso –Se cruzó de brazos y giró la vista molesto, él día de ayer había podido escaparse, pero ahora no.

–Bueno… –el rojo rodó los ojos haciendo memoria–, eso es cierto, Bloo ha estado limpiando.

–Pero…, si tú no has sido el de la sábana, ¿entonces quién? –Frankie parecía confundida, le echó un vistazo a Mac y otro a sus compañeros antes de ver por el pasillo donde corriera el supuesto fantasma.

–¡Claro que es Bloo–. Mac espabiló enojado–. El otro día yo lo vi con ese disfraz.

–Esperen –achicó los ojos sopesando la información–. ¿Estás diciendo que alguien plagió mi traje super fantástico y fenomenal de Blooparrow?

Mac apretó los dientes. –No, ¡estoy diciendo que tú, con tu disfraz de fantasma, es quien ha hecho todo este lío! –y señaló en general.

–Pero yo no tengo un disfraz de fantasma…

–Agrrr –El castaño, más fastidiado que nada, apretó los puños y salió de ahí. No sabía que le enojaba más, si que Bloo mintiera o que casi le hubiera causado un accidente.

Sus pasos fueron enletenciendose casi hasta llegar a la puerta principal, se encontraba cabizbajo, el mal humor se había transformado en un mal sabor de boca y algo le dolía en el pecho.

Apretó los puños pensando en regresarse, pero antes de disidirse por completo las campanadas en el enorme reloj de la mansión sonaron y Mac cayó en cuenta de que iba tarde a casa, su mamá le había pedido regresar temprano aquel día. Y quizás fue un impulso o desquitarse de eso que aún sentía, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Bloo a lo lejos, abrió la puerta y echó a correr rápido.

Bloo se detuvo a medio camino, justo detrás de su amigo estaba parado alguien con una sábana encima. Tardó unos segundos asimilándolo pero reaccionó y corrió a él. –¡Oye tú! –Pero fue tarde, el otro se giró, le vio y desapareció.

/~/Día de Halloween/~/

Le había estado esperando tras buscar toda la noche. Frankie no le creía, ¡nadie le creía! Pero incluso aunque el propio Mac tampoco lo hiciera, Bloo limpiaría su nombre porque, él era capaz de muchas cosas, sí, pero jamás de lastimar a su mejor amigo y, sobre todo, perdonar a quien lo había hecho. Así que estuvo en vela rondando toda la mansión, poniendo trampas, pero al salir el sol, supo entonces que la única manera de volver a verle sería esperando a su amigo.

Removió la boca sintiéndose algo mal, no estaba seguro si el otro vendría. Suspiró bajito y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido hasta escuchar ruido en la mansión y darse cuenta que era la hora de llegada del castaño. Bajó rápido las escaleras y se detuvo, todo mundo parecía ir de arriba a abajo, el Sr. Conejo en adopciones y Frankie en arreglos de la casa. Se sentó a las escaleras y esperó.

Esperó más.

Miró el reloj, Mac iba una hora tarde.

Espero más y más.

Dos horas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró el castaño por fin, Bloo no pudo evitar sonreír amplió, aunque frunció las cejas al verlo todo lleno de algo asqueroso en la playera que parecía aún quitarse. Pero más coraje le dio fue verlo a él, sí, ¡a él! Ahí estaba ese fantasma rondándole escondido vuelta en el pasillo, viéndolo de lejos. Bloo se agachó y observó.

–Vaya Mac, ¿a qué hueles?

Éste creó un gesto de asco y tomó el papel que la adolescente le tendía. –No quiero saberlo –sinceró–. Mi hermano ha estado trabajando en unas bombas fétidas para el día de hoy, apenas he logrado escapar.

Frankie arqueó las cejas, algo preocupada pero negó y sonrió. –Vamos, acá debe de haber alguna playera tuya de la otra vez que jugaron con pintura tú y Bloo.

El aludido le siguió y como no queriendo buscó al rededor, la joven notó eso más no dijo nada prontamente hasta llegar a la lavandería y tenderle la camisa de la que hablaba.

–Sabes Mac, ¿y si no fue él?

–¿De qué hablas? –Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero aunque lo había estado meditando, él mismo lo había visto.

–Bueno, es que Bloo se la pasó insistiendo ayer que... –Frankie se talló un brazo y miró a un lado, ella tampoco había creído una palabra, pero seguía costándole creer el suceso anterior.

Silencio.

–Hablaré con él –suspiró por fin y sonrió, ella le regresó el gesto.

–Andaré ayudándole al Sr. Conejo, avísame si necesitas algo.

Frankie desapareció dejando solo al más joven quien, tras divagar, decidió por fin buscar a su amigo. Subió al primer piso y nada, al segundo, dobló el pasillo, cruzó por varias habitaciones, se perdió como siempre y, antes de subir al tercer piso ahí estaba él, parado a la mitad de todo, viéndole.

–¿Bloo?

Éste corrió dentro escaleras arriba y fue seguido por el castaño pero, antes de que pudiera llegar al final, una mesita con un par de floreros cayeron por las escaleras, Mac apenas pudo hacerse a un lado.

–¡Oye! –Se tocó el corazón, lo traía agitado por el susto–. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

El de la sábana, mirando desde el final, dio vuelta y se marchó. Mac, apretando los dientes en enojo, le siguió por todo el pasillo y dando la vuelta fue golpeado por algo azul que hizo que ambos cayeran bruscamente al piso evadiendo una mesita llena de cubiertos y platos que ahora estaban rotos.

–¿Qué... –con Mac apenas asimilando e intentado pararse porque le dolía la cabeza, Bloo saltó y lo volvió a empujar fuera del peligro junto con él, había sido un milagro que ambos salieran vivos cuando un par de vasos rotos cayeran a sus lados. El azul se levantó, aún estaba agitado por su corrida y miró a su compañero, Mac estaba sentado y agarrándose la cabeza se dio cuenta que traía un golpe en la frente y por ahí resbalaba algo de sangre. Frunció el entrecejo y tomó aire profundo.

–¡ESCUCHA TÚ AMIGO FANTASMA IMAGINARIO! –comenzó. Mac, quien se tapaba el ojo cerca de la herida, lo miró–. ¡MAC ES MI MEJOR AMIGO Y ES MÍO! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! ¡ASÍ QUE VE A BUSCARTE EL TUYO!

–¿Amigo fantasma imaginario? –Frankie, quien tras todo el alboroto había corrido ahí junto con otros amigos, se repitió la pregunta, ella no recordaba que hubiera alguno en la mansión

–Sí, ¡así es! –Y sacando su espada de madera, apuntó a una esquina y se colocó entre lo que vendría siendo el fantasma y Mac–. ¡Muéstrate ya, cobarde!

Hubo un silencio. Mac se había levantado medio tambaleante, aún seguía aturdido por el golpe y se acercó hasta su amigo, pero Bloo extendió un brazo y lo miró. –Apártate marinero, yo me haré cargo –Y se sorprendió de verlo así de molesto.

–¡Si no sales, iré por ti!

Hubo un ruidito, se cayeron un par de objetos y entonces apareció aquel fantasma, ataviado aún de la sábana encima. Quiso ir hacía Mac, pero Bloo se atravesó más.

–Entiende algo, ¡el es mi humano! ¿Entiendes? ¡Mac es mi mejor amigo! Y no dejaré que tú ni nadie le haga daño.

El fantasma se movió tantito a un lado, al otro, pero al ver que no podía pasar se planteó frente al azul.

–Mi mejor amigo… –repitió bajito y lúgubre, como si la voz se desvaneciera en viento. A los presentes se les erizó el bello de la nuca y Coco corrió detrás de Frankie–. Mac…, mi m-ejor am-go.

Bloo frunció el cejo más y dio un paso. –¡No! ¡Mí mejor amigo!

El de la sábana volvió a moverse y Bloo se planteó más firme si es que se podía y llenó sus pulmones de aire.

–¡MI MEJOR AM-…

Mac detuvo el grito colocando una mano sobre el hombro derecho del azul y negó, después subió la mirada al fantasma y caminó a él.

–Entiendo… –Apoyó las manos a las rodillas y se agachó hasta alzarle altura–. ¿Tienes amigos?

El fantasma meditó y alzando una mano bajo la sábana, lo apuntó.

–¿Yo soy tu amigo?

Él asintió.

–Ya veo… ¿Tienes más amigos?

Entonces él miró a los presentes y negó para después bajar la cabeza.

–Eso es lo que sucede, él quiere un amigo.

Bloo caminó rápido rápido y se puso entre su amigo y el extraño. –¡Que se busque el suyo!

–Bloo…

–No Mac –se defendió–. Además, ¡te lastimo!

El castaño, quien ya no se acordaba, se miró una mano, aún traía sangre de la que se había limpiado de la frente. Subió la mirada topándose con el fantasma quien se acercó para limpiarle la mano ensuciando su traje, pero con un manazo de Bloo, éste se alejó asustado.

–Creo que quizás él no entiende la gravedad de lo sucedido, es decir, está solo y es probable que lo haya estado desde un principio. Si yo estuviera así y quisiera un amigo, buscaría que fuera como yo. Así que probablemente él buscaba eso –Y creó una pausa, ahora todo encajaba–. ¡Eso es! Aquella película. Seguramente cuando vimos aquella película él pensó que debía hacer lo mismo.

–¿Película? –Bloo lo miró–. ¿Viste con él una película? –Y se giró a verlo dejando al otro como si no existiera–. Te exijo igual de atención, ¡yo también quiero ver una película!

–Bueno… –Mac rió nervioso–, pensé que eras él.

–Bien –Frankie se acercó a ambos y los tomó por los hombros en son de tregua antes de agacharse junto al fantasma y tomarlo a él por los dos hombros–, si lo que quieres es amigos, nosotros nos encontramos aquí –y señaló a todos, quieren miraron y sonrieron excepto Coco, que seguía asustada–. No es necesario que lastimes a nadie ni nada de eso. ¡A partir de ahora serás uno más de nosotros! –Y comenzó a caminar con él para dirigirse a la sala principal, abajo había infinidad de amigos con temática Halloween–. Te pondremos en adopción y ya verás que muy pronto tendrás un amigo como Mac.

El amigo fantasma imaginario giró la cabeza al escuchar aquello y sólo vio como el azul seguí reclamando algo a quien había elegido como su mejor amigo, y éste levantaba las manos disculpándose.

–¿A-mgo?

–Sí, un amigo, ya verás.

Frankie y el fantasma amigo imaginario desaparecieron por la puerta, Wildo, Eduardo y Coco (quien iba muy pero muy atrás), les siguieron, tenían bastante sentido común como para quedarse entre la pelea.

–Yaaa Bloo –Mac suspiró un poco cansado del tema–. ¿Podemos olvidar esto?

Silencio.

–¿Bloo?

El aludido movió los ojos de un lado a otro como meditando, creó un ruidito de pensarlo cruzándose de brazos y por fin dio brazo a torcer. –Supongo que podemos.

–Bien.

–Bien.

Silencio.

–¿Vamos por dulces?

Bloo sonrió y sacó inmediatamente su bolsita. –¡Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías! Ah… –se detuvo y saco algo de entre tus cosas, era un paliacate y un parche y una argolla–. Ningún buen marinero bajo la tripulación del capitán Blooparrow puede andar en esas fachas.

Mac sonrió y se colocó las cosas, sacó una espadita de madera y gruñó como pirata, Bloo le siguió y se salieron en busca de pedir dulces a las casas.

/~/2 semanas después de Halloween/~/

Bloo se rascó la barriga y sólo escuchó el timbre fue a asomarse a la ventana, ahí había un par de humanos y una niña bajita y vestida de negro.

–¿Qué haces Bloo?

El azul agitó su mano para que guardara silencio y sonrió ampliamente. –Hoy recogen a Fantasma –nombre que resultó ser del amigo fantasma imaginario

–Ah.

Eso le explicaba porqué el azul se encontraba tan contento.

Fin

* * *

**Comentarios:** Ahora no puedes decirme que no me esmeré, es más de una hoja.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
